Skullgirl Kimlinh
by G-Power
Summary: Kimlinh is the daughter of Ms. Fortune and Irvin who possesses the the power of the Life Gem and cat-like reflexes that permeated her entire body, making her truly undying even after being cut into several pieces. Now living with her parents in Little Innsmouth, she plots to avenge her mother's fallen comrades when she obtains the Skull Heart.
1. Chapter 1

After destroys the Skull Heart for now wishing for the Fishbone gang to be brought back, Ms. Nadira Fortune went back to Little Innsmouth and joined a local detective Irvin to save her friend Minette and the other young girls from the Medici Mafia. Later on, she begins to have romantic feelings with the detective Irvin and the two were married. The two gave birth to a girl named Kimlinh. At age five, Kimlinh started to lose her head, arms, and legs which she mutated from her mother with the Life Gem. Ms. Fortune makes sure that she teaches her daughter everything she knows.

Years later, Christine was now an cunning twenty year old catgirl sitting on the wooden lines on the ceiling as she spotted two men walking in front of her best Dagonian friend named Jadeite who is a waiter of the restaurant called Yu-wan's restaurant. Two men came in with knives on their belts and sly yet curious looks on their faces as they took their empty seats.

"Hey, Gill-boy!" the black-haired man named Robert called out.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Jadeite asked with a shocked look on his face.

"My friend and I were looking for new recruits for the Medici Mafia and we were thinking that you will be perfect." Robert replied.

"Also, let me and my friend some free drinks and food and we'll be our way." The brown-haired man named Carlos said.

"I'm sorry sir." Jadeite apologized. "But I'm not interested in the Medici Mafia and you two will have to pay the food and drink I give you. Now, I have to get back to work."

"Well, if you put it that way." Robert said, giving Carlos a You Know What To Do look.

"Guess we'll have no choice but to take you with us by force." Carlos said, grabbing Jadeite by the arms.

Robert throws a rope around Jadeite as tightly as he can while Jadeite was struggling to be free. Robert and Carlos ran out of the restaurant door until they were stopped by Kimlinh.

"Hey, boys." Kimlinh said in a fierce tone. "Let's Jadeite go and no one get hurt."

"I don't think so, Kitty." Robert replied as he took his knife slowly. He then slashed Kimlinh's head and watched her drop dead. "See, a cat like her is too naïve to fight or seen death coming."

Unaware that Kimlinh is alive, Carlos looked at the catgirl with a laugh and grabbed Jadeite with Robert. Kimlinh slowly opened her eyes to stare at Robert and Carlos. With a fierce smile, she bites Carlo's arm and Robert's leg while her body delivered several kicks and scratches at them. Realizing that the catgirl is strong and have the same powers from the Life Gem, birth Robert and Carlos ran away without finishing their fight.

"Thanks, Kimlinh." Jadeite said with a smile. "You're my hero."

After untying Jadeite from the rope, Kimlinh gazed at her mother coming towards her with Jadeite's mother Minette. Ever since Minette introduced Jadeite to Kimlinh when they were five year old, the two had been childhood friends but later on have romantic feelings for each other.

"Thanks for saving my son, Kimlinh." Minette smiled.

"No problem." Kimlinh winked her left eye at Minette. Then, she turned to face her mother. "So, I heard there's a new Skullgirl out there."

"That's why I'm here to tell you." Ms. Fortune said. "Since your training has been improving, I'll give you a mission to search the Skull Heart."

"Skull Heart?" Kimlinh echoed with wonder.

"It's a mystical object that can grant you only one wish if your heart is pure." Ms. Fortune explained. "When I was you're your age, I want to wish for her friends back—The Fishbone Gang, but I can't because of my new friends. So, I destoryed it."

"So your stories about the Fishbone Gang were true?" Kimlinh asked with a shock. "And you were part of it?"

Ms. Fortune gave her daughter a nod. "Now, it's your turn to take your chance for the Skull Heart."

Kimlinh was thinking about her mother's offer for a moment. Ten years, she always wanted to know what happened to the Fishbone Gang or who they are. With the Skull Heart she could wish about them to make her mother proud.

"Mom, I'm in!" Kimlinh finally said. "I'll defeat the Skullgirl and retrieve the Skull Heart."

"That's my girl." Ms. Fortune smiled. "To find her, she's at New Medrian inside the Divinity Cathedral."

"Hope you make us proud." Minette reminded.

"And come back safe." Jadeite said as he gave Kimlinh a kiss on the cheek.

With that, she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking around at Little Innsmouth during the nighttime, Kimlinh spotted an uncontrollable monstrous girl roaming the town. She was grossed out to the girl's veins pumping out of her body, her skin was terrifying lavender, and her back has a big bladed pinwheel. Kimlinh take a deep breath and ran up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kimlinh asked. "I'm Kimlinh and you are?"

"I'm Danielle." The monstrous girl said. "And I'm not okay. I…I…" Danielle started to feel pain as her hands were placed on her head and quickly punched Kimlinh in the face. "AAAAGHHHH!"

"Alright, let's dance!" Kimlinh declared.

Kimlinh started to scratch Danielle, but Danielle dodged it and blocked the coming attacks. Just before Danielle could attack Kimlinh, the fierce catgirl swiftly stretched her legs and arms out to scratch Danielle and stands on her hands to deliver two successive kicks at Danielle. While Danielle blocked her attack, Kimlinh had thrust her head directly to her as her headless body continues to scratching Danielle with her razor-sharp claws. Kimlinh's head tries to bite Danielle but no avail until Kimlinh's body finished Danielle by using her tail sword to slice her three times in 360 motion.

"I hope you are able to control yourself." Kimlinh said. "That's my advice from me." Then, she ran off.

Danielle got up and watched Kimlinh running away. Smiling, she walked off as she remembers a friend that used to tell her about her temper.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at Anti-Skullgirls Lab, Kimlinh was amazed by the inside of the lab but was halted by a purple styled converse. She watched as a young girl with two rabbit ears and tail, a young girl with two orange tiger ears and black-orange striped tail, a young girl with two fox ears and long flurry tail, and a young girl with two cheetah ears and yellow-black polka dot tail. Jumping out of the car was a girl whose hair was hazel with shoulder length style and a big tall hat that look like she's the boss of the group.

"Hey, kitty-cat!" the girl yelled. "You're blocking my way! Plus, you're not allowed to be here!"

"Yeah! You heard the boss!" The rabbit girl shouted. "Sarah runs this place!"

"First of all, I have my right to be here, dullhead." Kimlinh smirked. "A cat had its ways to run around places."

"Well, I have enough reasoning with you!" Sarah shouted as she got into her battle stance. "Of couse you know, this means war."

"Sufferin' succotash!" Kimlinh said with a smile.

Kimlinh charged forward and begin to scratch her sharp claws at Sarah. Sarah tries to send out mini bombs at Kimlinh, but Kimlinh was too quick for her to defeat. Kimlinh thrust her head towards Sarah and her headless body continues to shred Sarah with her claws. Kimlinh then swiftly scratch Sarah numerous times and her left arm spins like drill to attack as her head bites Sarah from top to bottom. Sarah got up in a cartoonish way and attack Kimlinh with her mother's black gunblade. Fortunately, Kimlinh had defeated Sarah by using her head to sharply bites Sarah painfully after Sarah shoots a straight laser and then fires many miniature blasts from the eyes on her arms.

"I'm purr-fect!" Kimlinh smiled, leaving from the lab.

Sarah got up and let out a smile as if she enjoys playing with the kittycat opponent.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving at New Medrian, Kimlinh was exhausted for battling Danielle and Sarah and decided to get a shake from the Madman Café. After heading out to find the Skullgirl, she realized that she was being detected by a teenage nurse once she turns around.

"Well, kitty." The nurse spoke as she gazed at Kimlinh's beautiful stitches body. "For a girl like you, you quite the body for my purpose."

"Er, forgot it, creepy gal." Kimlinh said, feeling gross out of the nurse's comment. "But I'm not interested."

"Oh, don't get the wrong idea." The nurse said, giving Kimlinh a evil grin. "I was just admiring your scars! It seems you have been cut clean through several times! But no one could survive that. You can be invaluable to my research." She took out her mother's old bonesaw. "Also, my name is Laura. Let's see what you got for me."

"This is gonna be fun." Kimlinh smiled.

Kimlinh thrusts her head towards Laura multiple times. Laura charged back and forth with her bonesaw like a heart meter. Kimlinh uses her tail as a sword to slash Laura three times and delivers as many successive kicks she can do to defeat the nurse. Laura was about to make her move, but Kimlinh's head immediately bites her from top to bottom in order for her headless body to make its move. Her body swiftly scratches Laura numerous times and her left arm spins like a drill to attack, which knocked her out.

Kimlinh stood up proudly and stared at Laura who was defeated as she was struggling to get up.

"I'll admit it. I underestimated you, but I've seen a lot that I need to learn." Laura admitted. Then, she got up and gave Kimlinh a sly smile. "But I have the analysis of your blood that will prove most enlightening."

"You just won't quit, do you?" Kimlinh growled.

Before Laura could respond, a teenage nun emerged from the shadows and slowly walked next to Laura with an annoyed look on her face.

"Lady Laura, the Skullgirl has requested your presence at the Cathedral," the nun reported. "And please don't be late this time."

"A nurse and a nun?" Kimlinh confusedly replied. "Now I've remember my mother used to tell me this."

"Just a minute, Charlotte," Laura coldly responded. "Return and let Kira know that I found some of the Medici Mafia agents leading me right to their leader. And I just stop perform a little experiment on our feline friend here."

"Very well." Charlotte replied, rolling her eyes.

Laura then turned to face Kimlinh with a serious tone. "Take care, kitty, but we'll meet again soon as there tests are complete!" She turned around and ran away quickly like a ninja.

"So the Skullgirl is hiding at the Divine Trinity's Grand Cathedral, is she?" Kimlinh wondered. "Never was the perfect church, but there I'll make an exception." Her smile melted into a worried frown. "You'll be back with my mother, guys. I promise." She ran off to chase after Laura.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at Maplecrest, Kimlinh was being surrounded by a group of unknown military troops and their leader in front of her walking towards her. Kimlinh was very confident of not being frightened or early scared by the appearance of the princess.

"I'm Princess Erin, the leader of the Black Egrets and princess of the Canopy Kingdom. I demand you to turn around because you are not welcome here." The princess demanded.

"First of all, I don't care." Kimlinh said in a careless tone. "Second, I need to follow that nurse who's leading me to the Divine Trinity to defeat the Skullgirl."

"The Skullgirl, huh?" Erin asked. She took out her umbrella and got into her battle stance. "I'll let you go…if you can defeat me."

"Alright." Kimlinh said. "Bring it, princess."

Erin uses her umbrella to shoot a explosive mixed orb of flaming oil at Kimlinh. Kimlinh got up and rolls her head toward Erin, and quickly scratching her to damage her. Erin then uses her umbrella to slash Kimlinh and stab it into the ground to swing around it while sweeping with both of her feet. Kimlinh's head started to bite Erin from top to bottom and her headless body continues to attack her with various scratches and kicks. To finish Erin off into a knockout, Kimlinh jumped in midair and pulls out her tail as a razor-sharp sword to slice Erin three times.

"Thanks for the fight, but a deal is a deal." Kimlinh said, running away to track on Laura.

Erin orders her troops to head back to kingdom and slightly gazed at Kimlinh with a small grin as she find the catgirl on good fighter for the Skullgirl.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, entering the Grand Cathedral, Kimlinh was confronted with the same nurse and nun she met at New Meridian. She started to grow really frustrated once she caught Laura's smile as if she was about to either throw up or really to kill her.

"She followed me home, Charlotte!" Laura shouted mockingly. "Can I keep her?"

"You again!" Kimlinh growled. "Don't you have something better to you?"

"Indeed, but I'm afraid that YOU got an appointment on my dissection table…like now." Laura replied. "Now come with me and I won't make a mess."

"You can't beat me remember?" Kimlinh reminded. "So what makes you think you can now?"

"True." Laura admitted. "But I've got my lab assisant to help me out."

"May the Trinity have mercy on this poor, lost soul." Charlotte prayed. She narrowed her eyes. "And I'm _not_ your lab parther."

Kimlinh's eyebrow rose up in confusion. "The nun is your lab assisant? She's not gonna get much science out of her pray-loving brain."

Charlotte slowly opened her mouth and revealed Kimlinh to her true self as a unearthly form of flesh and mouth on her back. "Sorry, Laura, but she is the daughter of a Skullgirl candidate."

"A candidate?" Laura echoed as she got into her battle stance with Charlotte. "Even more fun. C'mon kitty! I'm just getting warm up!"

"Bring…it…on!" Kimlinh declared.

Kimlinh charged and started to scratch Laura as she delivered two successive kicks to opponent while standing on her hands. Laura then uses her bonesaw to slash Kimlinh and vanished in a deadly smoke, allowing Charlotte to appear. Charlotte shapeshifted into Christine to attack by creating her hair into a scopion tail and Christina to attack by commanding her hat to send out a powerful punch. Kimlinh swings head downward like a bowling ball to knock Charlotte and swiftly scratching her, but Charlotte quickly shapeshifted into every character (Christine, Christina, Sarah, Erin, and Laura) to attack and was quickly defeated by Kimlinh's wide sweeping downward kick. Laura then stepped in, but was quickly defeated by Kimlinh's head biting her and making a body explosion that carries Laura to head.

"So this is Grand Cathedral?" Kimlinh said with a disappointed tone. "Meow what's a Skullgirl doing in a place like this?"


	7. Chapter 7

With bravery, she had entered into the catacomb and finds a bizarre blue light coming from a teenage silver-haired girl who is waiting for her. She was sitting on the throne made of bones where there was a field of skulls around her. She seemed to be a thirteen years old and had gray hair with skulls beautifying her hair to keep her ponytail curly and neat. She's also wearing a mid-thigh length tight dark green dress and knee-length dark green boots and had a blue light hanging on of her back. Keeping in with her killer status, she carries a blue feather fan made out of bones. Her eyes were bloody red, but it has the outline of a semi skull in both pupils. She stares calmly at Kimlinh once she walked in the middle of the room.

"Alright, Skullgirl!" Kimlinh shouted. "You know why I'm here!"

"My name is Kira." the Skullgirl spoke. "And I do."

"Well, you're last thing that is not to stand between me and my family, so let's get this over with!" Kimlinh hollered.

Kira's eyes narrowed as if she's sensing anger through Kimlinh's heart. "I see, your mother lost her past friends. Do you seek their second chance? Wishes like yours will turn out well."

Kimlinh's anger slowly melted away and let out a frown. "But the Fishbone Gang had raised, protected, and taught my mother everything she knows. And I want to return a favor. Now, it's time to claw your heart out."

"So be it." Kira said coldly.

Wielding her power, several thunder clashes with more of the blue glowing light. Kimlinh looked around and she was no longer in the catacombs, but on a weird blue level surface that looked like it was made of veins. Various statues of the Divine Trinity were disintegrated and crushed once each of them begins to hover. The full moon was observable from the room and skulls were trashed on the ground beneath them.

"You dare challenge me?" Kira said, summoning gigantic skulls and creatures to surround her.

"For my mother's sake!" Kimlinh stated.

Kimlinh begins to charge forth and use her razor-sharp claws to scratch the Skullgirl numerous times and attacked her body where the skulls didn't guard her. Though Kira kept sending mini skulls and some skulls from the blockade, Kimlinh continues to fight her off with using her scratch-kicking claws. Then, Kira's eyes glowed bright red and now had a distantly humanoid silhouette made out of the veins on the ground behind her and command it to attack, and a shadowy figure shot up to smash Kimlinh with a dynamic punch. Getting up, Kimlinh charged forward again and her head thrusts off from her body with her headless body rushing to injure Kira in the stomach hardly for multiple times. Finally, Kira started to cry out in pain as her eyes glowed again with blood. Now she was nonentity more than a group of bones encircling the Skull Heart. Dodging the summoning skeletons and flying demon skulls, Kimlinh slashed a powerful scratch from her claws to damage towards Kira and quickly jumped behind her into midair to let out a final powerful kick on a right leg straight at the Skull Heart. Kira had accepted her defeat and let out a painful scream once her body finally vanished.

After defeating the Skullgirl Kira, Kimlinh was confronting the Skull Heart as she took a long look at it. She was wondering about making her wish, but she had closed her eyes for a moment.

_Alright, this is it. _Kimlinh thought carefully. She begin to recall her childhood memories of her parents, her friends, and her mother's stories about the Fishbone Gang. _Well, helping my mother has been changing me for who I am today. She knows that the Skull Heart will tempt me to do wrong thing like Kira! Well, that's not gonna happen!_

Then Kimlinh had opened her eyes with willpower. "Skull Heart! I wish that the Fishbone Gang to live once again!"

"You heart is pure." The Skull Heart spoke. "But this world will always be cursed by me and will be cursed with Skullgirls. Just what I've told your mother."

_How annoying, but my mom is gonna love this. _Kimlinh thought with a smile.

In a flash of light, the Skull Heart disappeared and the catacomb went back to normal. Kimlinh was relieved for not only bring the Fishbone Gang back, but did enjoy the fight she had with Kira. With a cheerful smile, she went to home once they headed out of the church.

Few days after her journey in defeating the Skullgirl, Kimlinh was back at her home being hugged by her mother and father. Kimlinh also introduced her mother to the relieved Fishbone Gang, which did make Ms. Fortune extremely happy with tears to see her old friends again.

"That was very sweet of you, Kimlinh." Ms. Fortune said with a tight smile. "Thank you."

Without saying a word, Kimlinh gave her mother a tearful smile.


End file.
